1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a flat organic layer and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting device having the organic layer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a solution-based printing method performs a patterning process on a layer in a large-scale area without performing complicated processes, such as for example, a vacuum process, an etch process, and the like. Accordingly, the solution-based printing method is widely used to form a color filter of a liquid crystal display, or an organic layer of an organic light emitting device. The solution-based printing method discharges a solution, such as, for example, an ink, which can be obtained by dissolving an organic material, to a desired position to form the organic layer. The discharged ink becomes the organic layer after a solvent contained in the ink is dried.
An organic light emitting device is a self-emissive device and has advantages, such as low power consumption, fast response rate, wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, etc. The organic light emitting device is configured to include an organic light emitting layer that generates excitons to emit a light, and electrodes. The organic layer is generally formed by a solution-based printing method. However, when the organic layer is formed by a solution-based printing method, a thickness of the organic layer becomes non-uniform, and a surface of the organic layer becomes concave or convex. The concave or convex surface causes a decrease of reliability of the device, such as a non-uniform brightness in a light emission area of a pixel, a reduction of life span of the device, etc.